warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tholaar Kaaz
((Title: Artifact Cat/Cats/Khajiit. Open RP at the moment)) Chapter 1: Olaak Miiraak, Dimension Portal Soul Blake was relaxing at home one wet summer Sunday, wearing nothing but his pajama pants, exposing his chubby body. He didn't have work this day and was about to doze off to sleep when his phone rang. Soul waited for the third ring before answering. "Hello?" "Hey, chub muffin! How are you doin'?" Aden's voice teased out. "I'm doing good; bored though." Soul replied with a smile. "Well, you can play the Xbox if you want. I won't be able to reach you for awhile; I got a mission!" Soul pouted. "Okay... see you when you get back?" "Of course sweetie!" Aden promised. "so long as 'm not whammied or something... I'll make your fave for dinner when I get home!" "Yay!" Soul's mind was filled with visions of a delicious fried chicken. "Talk to ya later!" "Bye!" Aden hung up. Soul quickly turned on the game console and started to play a new game of Skyrim. After a few minutes of making a new character and surviving Helgen, Soul started getting hungry, so he saved his progress and walked into the kitchen. Walking back into the living room with a large slice of cake, the corpulent albino froze at the sight of what looked like a sword's blade slicing its way out of thin air. Slowly, he set the cake down on a nearby table as the sword tip moved downward, stopping and withdrawing just before it touched the floor. The cut suddenly opened horizontally, revealing two silhouettes standing in a bright light. The figures began to approach, as Soul blindly fumbled for his cell phone. Meanwhile in Japan's Nagasaki Prefecture... "So, Mordin, tell me about yourself? We're stuck at this subway station for a bit, might as well pass the time." Aden said, resting his head on his hands behind his back. The two agents had been assigned together, seeing as how Mordin's Element of Magic was pretty powerful, and he needed some guidance from another power-user. Mordin had been a bit reluctant, seeing as how new he was to this whole... magic thing, but he hoped he'd get the hang of it. "Well, um. Not much to tell, really." Mordin chuckled. "I was born in New York and raised there for most of my life. I actually moved to Univille a few years ago. My dad said that Michael, my second father, used to work somewhere there." "The Warehouse." Aden offered. "Right. He said it was time he came back, to try to revive some old memories." Mordin sighed. "What did you know of Michael?" Aden asked. "Anything special?" "My father told me his job was a secret to everyone. Well, everyone but him. He said they discussed everything together. In fact, they argued a bit before coming to an agreement on having me." "Having you?" Aden sat forward, confused. "I wasn't adopted. Basically, my parents pulled a Rachel Berry on me, mixing their DNA and sending it to a surrogate mother. We have routine visits with each other." Mordin explained proudly. "But about Michael. I never expected his job was so..." "Wonderful? Awesome?" "Yeah, those. But also, dangerous. That lady, Mrs. Frederic, told me how Michael really died, and I just... I thought he was a policeman shot in the line of duty or something. At least my dad didn't lie." As Aden rested a hand on Mordin's shoulder, the subway train pulled up and passengers were let out by the dozens. "C'mon," Aden stood up. "We've got an artifact to bag." -- Soul eventually managed to grab the phone and call Aden as the figures exited the portal and revealed themselves. One was a fairly tall catlike man wrapped in brown scale armor, holding the sword Soul had seen. The other was very young looking, with blond hair and similar scald armor reminiscent of a variation of Spider-Man. "C'mon Aden, pick up, pick up!" The albino muttered as the invaders looked around. ...Nagasaki Prefecture... Aden and Mordin sat together in the crowded subway tram, where many people were wearing surgical masks. "Why do they wear the masks again?" Mordin asked. "Because their considerate of other people. They don't want to spread any sickness they've got." Aden replied. "Nothing serious, really." "AAAAHH!" a woman's scream came from the far end of the subway car, followed by many more screams, shouts, and cries. The two got up and pushed their way to the source, and saw a woman cowering on the ground, her arms wrapped around a small boy. She was saying something in Japanese that neither could understand. "Good thing I came prepared," Aden muttered as he pulled an artifact from his bag: "Jean-François Champollion’s Ideographic Dictionary. I don't like to use it too often at once." Aden bent down, opened the book and listened to the woman speak. After she finished, Aden stood back up and looked at Mordin. "She said a woman tried to grab her son while she had her back turned. When she looked back, she slapped her, knocking her mask askew, revealing a wide, gaping mouth that, apparently, looked like it had been torn open." Aden explained. "What does that mean?" Mordin crossed his arms and looked down at the mother and son. "It means," Aden said, closing the dictionary and placing back in his bag, "we're most likely dealing with the Kuchisake-onna, a Japanese spirit of vengeance. We need to find her, before she gets someone else." Aden and Mordin made their way through the set of cars, looking for any signs of the woman, when Aden's phone rang. "Hello?" Aden answered. "Soul? This is kind of a bad time, honey." "I know you're on a mission but-" "Soul, I'm sorry, but if I don't fix this now, I won't be able to come home, and a lotta people are gonna die!" I'll call you right back!" Aden regretfully hung up before turning to Mordin. "From what I read, she can't really be stopped, just confused or distracted." --Univille-- Soul moaned as his boyfriend hung up, before looking over at the pair, who were now standing still, waiting for him to hang up. "Unslaad krosis, sir." The taller one bowed his head. "We did not mean to frighten." Unslaad krosis? Soul thought. Oh my god they're from Skyrim! The fact that the Xbox was still on hit him like a truck. ... "What?" Mordin exclaimed. "How do we keep her from killing someone then?" "Its most likely that someone's just wearing her mask, rather than it actually being her. We get the mask, we stop her reign of terror. Let's ask around." Aden motioned his head back, and Mordin nodded. ... Soul sweated a little, trying to distract. "Umm... hi, my name's Soul, can I help you with anything?" he asked nervously. "I'm Ben, and this is my dad S'hawn." The smaller boy replied, before pointing at the TV. "What's this?" Oh crap. Chapter 2: Soven Skiif, Secret Grin Aden and Mordin alternated between using the dictionary on as many people at a time, to both avoid the downside and collect information faster. When they finished questioning the people on the last car, they met back up and reviewed their findings. "So," Aden began, "my people said that they saw a woman with a facemask running toward the front of the train, pushing past people and occasionally stopping to stare at the smaller children, before continuing. You?" Mordin handed Aden back the dictionary and rubbed his hands. "The people I'' questioned said they saw the same thing, only one of them was a kid. Said her name was Miroa. She said the woman came up to her and asked her a question, bu she can't remember exactly what it was. Only that it had something to do with floating." Aden humphed. "Not seeing a connection. And she didn't try to take the girl?" "No," Mordin shrugged. "That's the weird thing. She had time to ask, but not take. Its bizarre." "Better head up, see if the conductor's seen anything strange." ... "It's... a machine to play games on?" Soul admitted nervously. S'hawn grimaced. "Ben, I'm not sure that's the best of ideas!" he attempted to stop he boy, but it was too late. Ben had managed to get to the in-game map. Vague memories and stories of his dad's adventures suddenly surfaced, and his eyes widened. "Oh Lorkhan..." he muttered, starting to hyperventilate. ...Subway Train... "Anything?" Mordin asked as Aden reemerged from the conductor's car of the subway train. Aden shook his head. "Said the wasn't anything or anyone up there but Em." Aden shook his head. "Em?" Mordin asked. "Preferred pronouns." Aden waved a hand. "Anyway, its impossible that woman got off the train. But, of course, this train has to be full to bursting with passengers. We just have to go car by car until-." The train slowed to a stop, and all the passengers began exiting the train. "Arceus dammit!" Aden exclaimed, stomping his foot. "We ''have to find that woman, fast. Its almost night time. That's when she's most active. C'mon!" "Right behind you." Mordin nodded, and the two exited the train. ...Univille... The two adults looked awkwardly on the child curled in a fetal position. "Um... Ben?" S'hawn said gently, "How about I send you home so you can meditate for a while, okay?" Slowly, Ben nodded as his father gently eased hm through the still-ope portal before closing it tight. "There we go..." "That was..." Soul began. "Strange?" "Yeah. Why aren't you freaking out?" "Hermaeus." S'hawn answered simply. "Ah. Well its nice to meet you S'hawn!" Soul said brightly, shaking the cat-man's hand. "Nice to meet you too!" S'hawn gave a cat grin as he returned he shake. "So... where are we?" "My house, in the town of Univille, but I'm afraid I legally can't tell you a lot about it." the albino replied. "I can keep a secret!" The Khajiit replied teasingly. "Donn't much care. Can't tell ya." Soul replied quickly. ...Nagasaki Prefecture... Aden and Mordin exited the subway station and entered a small shopping district. Small vendors selling food, toys, art, and more lines the edge of the streets. "Huh. I always figured all of Japan was super high-tech and stuff." Mordin said, placing his hands of his hips and looking around. "Not always. This must be one of the smaller parts of the area. We should split up," Aden said. "Ready your Farnsworth and Tesla, we don't know what she's capable of yet. Send a Telsa shot into the air to signal me if you see her." Mordin nodded, and the two went off into two different directions. Aden followed the path of a small tram car, occasionally glancing at the small stalls on the road, some offering small items to sell to him. Mordin took the path that led him to where most of the meat goods were sold. Slabs of beef or pork were hung from hooks in the open air, while smaller chicken pieces were displayed on counters. As the sun began to set and the orange sky took on a deep purple hue, many of the shopkeepers began to close their stalls, leaving their tools out as they packed up their more valuable items. Mordin took out his Tesla as he followed a woman down the road, who seemed to be stumbling for some reason. She coughed and sneezed loudly as time went on. As the two came across an empty butcher's vendor, the woman seemed to get progressively closer to the stall, where several knives were set out. On a particularly powerful sneeze, her surgical mask was pulled down to her chin, revealing her large, gaping mouth. Mordin immediately shot an electrical blast into the air to signal Aden, and then pointed it at the woman. "Stop right there!" he shouted. "Don't move!" The woman turned her head to him in surprise, stopping just as her hand nearly grabbed a large knife. Looking back, she pulled her hand away instantly and began to stumble backwards, and then ran away, too fast for Mordin to catch up on his own. In a flash, Aden appeared next to Mordin, his custom Tesla in his hand as well. "Where'd she go?" "She ran away, too fast. I couldn't get a good shot." Mordin gasped and shook his head. "Sorry." "No need, dude." Aden replied. "Oh, she did something weird," Mordin stood back up, clearing his head of the fogginess from shooting up too fast. "She got near some knives, but it was like she didn't want to." "What do you mean?" Aden asked. "It was like, she was being pulled towards the knives, but against her will." Mordin explained. "Hm," Aden thought aloud, putting his Tesla back in its holster. "It could be that she was affected by the artifact against her will." "If that's the case, we need to stop her before it takes complete control." The two ran off in the direction the woman ran. Chapter 3: Sufol Lok, Sugar High ...Univille... S'hawn had wandered into the kitchen to try and cook somehing using the food in his bag, while Soul sat on the couch, tryng to relax, but was instead much too wound up. "Whatcha making?" He called out, curious aboout the smell wafting from the stove. "Some bread and an Elsweyr fondue." the Khajiit replied. "I hope you'll like it!" "Well, it certainly smells good." The broader male commented. After a moment longer, S'hawn walked out, carrying a tray. On it were two bowls filled with a creamy liquid, as well as a loaf of bread. Soul looked skeptical. "Are you sure this is safe for humans to eat?" he asked, carefully picking up a bowl and examining it. S'hawn shrugged. "I dunno. Never given it to anyone who wasn't Khajiit." he admitted, dunking a slice of bread into the fondue and eating it. Cautiously, Soul did the same. Suddenly, the albino's pupils widened, and he began to pant and twitch. "Umm.... re you okay?" S'hawn asked, worried. "I... I dunno man... wow. You eat this stuff?" Soul chuckled and grinned hugely. "I feel great!" ((symptoms: euphoric state followed by complete exhaustion)) "Oh dear..." As S'hawn watched, the human began to try to do gymnastics, always collapsing on his front or back, before rushing into the garage. The Khajiit followed, staring as Soul grabbed a ladder, took it outside and stood it on the roof. ...Nagasaki Prefecture... Aden paused for a second. "Why do I suddenly want someone dead?" "Something wrong?" Mordin asked. The two had run themselves exhausted after half an hour of searching and running, occasionally catching the wrong person. Mordin was bent over, his hands on his knees, breathing quickly. "N-nothing, just a feeling. We should keep moving." Aden replied, pulling Mordin up. They decided that, to save energy, they'd walk for the rest of the search unless something came up. Aden decided to entertain himself by using his powers to levitate various pebbles they passed in a large circular ring around himself. Mordin stared in awe at the display of telekinesis. "Can I'' do that?" he asked, pointing at the ring. "Well, your Element provides you with alicorn characteristics." Aden began. "When you wear it, you'll gain a horn, which allows you to perform pretty strong magic. Telekinesis, teleportation over short distances, even transformation and time travel." Mordin was stunned. "Really?!" Mordin beamed. "But ''only once, and only into the past for a short period. And, to my knowledge, the future can't be changed. At best, its to view a past event." Aden warned. "Oh, and you get wings." Aden kept walking forward, but Mordin stopped in shock, but quickly ran to catch up. "Hey, dude, wait up! I want to know more!" ...Univille... S'hawn leaned on the couch arm as Soul groaned in pain. "What did we learn?" "Not to jump off a roof?" the man replied weakly. Soul had tried hanging off the roof, and basically the only reason he wsn't in more damage was because S'hawn had practice in Restoration's Healing branch. A lot of it. "Very good..." The Khajiit nodded. Soul yawned hugely. "Man, I feel like I ran a marathon... whew..." with that, he passed out, snoring lightly. S'hawn smied and draped a nearby blanket over the albino, before wandering off to find a book to read. ...Nagasaki Prefecture... "And that's how you properly turn a rat into a banana and back. I'll train you when we get back to the Warehouse and you can wear your Element." Aden explained. It was pitch dark now, and the only sources of light being dim lanterns and small, contained stars Aden was able to produce. "Don't worry," he assured, "they won't burn or blind you." It was another hour or so before the two agents came across someone; a child, huddled on the ground and crying. Aden pulled out the translating dictionary and asked the child what was wrong, while Mordin stood watch. "My mommy's hurt." Aden said aloud, translating for the boy. "What happened to your mother?" "Aden?" Mordin asked, agitated. Aden couldn't be bothered to turn around. "She left a long time ago and was smiling and-and," the child sobbed. "She was bleeding." "Aden!" Mordin shouted. "Watashi wa kanari nodesu ka?" '' 'Am I pretty?' '' Aden spun around, hiding the child behind him, and saw the woman, her mask lowered and her split mouth agape. Mordin was frozen with fear. "Wh-what," "Don't say a word!" Aden warned hastily. "She wants an answer." The woman took a large step forward, closing the gap between them. "Watashi wa kanari nodesu ka?" Aden looked down and saw the woman had something long and metal in her hand; a long, sharp butcher's knife. "Do not answer her" Aden warned again. "Doesn't she have a time limit or something, though?" Mordin hissed through clenched teeth. Each speaker moved the woman's attention back and forth, until the child stepped out from behind Aden. "Kid, NO!: Aden yelled as the child ran up to hug his mother's leg. The woman raised her knife at first, but as soon as the young boy wrapped his arms around her, she dropped the knife and looked down. Mordin rushed forward and yanked the mask off of the woman's face, and put it into a silver bag. The agents watched as the woman's mouth sealed, going back to normal. She gasped and fell forward, and embraced her child. "Ma'am," Aden asked, readying the dictionary. "Do you mind telling us what you were doing with that mask?" The woman was sobbing and laughing at the same time as her child wrapped his small arms around her shoulders. Picking him up, she stood up and looked at the agents. "I had a bad cold." ...Univille... Aden drove back to Soul's home from the Warehouse. The God tier was confused when he saw the ladder outside. "Why in Oblivion..." He muttered, parking in the driveway and summoning his "Coat Tier" outfit, which flapped behind him in response. He opened the front door to see a familiar Khajiit sitting in a chair reading while Soul was passed out on the couch. On the coffee table were two bowls of food. "S'hawn," he began. "Why and how are you here?" Chapter 4: Gahrot Prenlon, Stolen Ring "Umm... Dimensional Cutter?" S'hawn replied meekly. "Also, I was bored. Tried to show my kid around but... I sent him home." Aden recalled the object. It was a steel greatsword. Officially enchanted with Shock and Paralyze, the blade could also cut open dimensions for S'hawn to pass through. "Alright... and what is this?" he pointed at the bowls. "It better not be -" "Elsweyr fondue." "WHAT?" Aden snapped, his long coat flickering briefly to its standard God Tier outfit and back. "Moon Sugar is BAD for humans you IDIOT! S'HAWN AVANDI OF RIVERHOLD I'M GONNA END YOU!" S'hawn yelped and tried to run off... only to slam face-first into a wall of solid spacial power. Aden slowly approached, his coat quickly dissolving away into its normal hooded form. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" "How could you not know?!" the brunet snapped. "Riften's Thane Quest was based around the stuff!" "That was Skyrim skooma, it's diluted!" "Skooma is refined moon sugar! You found several bowls of it in that quest!" Aden continued, pulling out a war-axe and slashing at the Khajiit. "I'm sory! I thought maybe... it wouldn't work on humans in another dimension!" ...Warehouse... A ping alarm began going off in the offices. "Uh, what does that alarm mean?" Carl asked, standing in the middle of Artie's office and gesturing to the flashing lights. "That means there's an especially powerful artifact going off somewhere in the Warehouse." Artie said, turning around in his swivel chair. "Well what do we do?" Carl looked to Artie. "We don't do anything," Artie replied. "No grudge against you, but agents need to learn to handle things on their own sometimes. You need some more experience. I suggest a bird form or levitating yourself to get there quickly." Carl looked at Artie incredulously, but sighed and morphed into his bird form. ' ''Which direction do I go? '' he thoughtspoke. "I'm not going to get used to either of those things, am I?" Artie mumbled. "It seems its near the Convention Aisle. Actually," Artie leaned closer to the screen. "its right next to Aden's office. You better get there quick, it might be a Homestuck artifact." ' On it. ' Carl said, and flew off out of the office. After flying for a while, Carl finally got to the Convention Aisle. He landed and demorphed, stretching when the transformation was complete. He was getting better at his concentration, and was also getting used to morphing, too. He walked around for a bit, noticing that things were mostly silent, save for the occasional creaks and groans of metal, and ambient noises in the distance. This place, while indeed interesting, did hold some bad memories for Carl, relating to Garrett. He had shown him how to get there, but after his double showed up, everything went to hell. But that didn't matter. What did was that artifact disturbance. He looked around, searching for some signal that something had gone awry. Sparks, bangs. Heck, even an office door would suffice. He finally came across what seemed to be a rather large box, a little taller than him, and a little wider than it was tall. He felt harsh energy emanating from the closed box, and saw that artifacts around the box where shaking or going off for no other reason. The energy felt... angry. Really angry. Carl went to the side of the box and pulled on a slightly opened corner, straining for a few moments before finally pulling down the wooden side. Inside the box, he found 3 grandfather clocks, their pendulums perpetually swinging. A single one, however, golden in color, seemed to be the one giving off the waves of energy. Carl put his hand gingerly to the clock's side, immediately retracting it in sudden pain. It felt like heat, but, not exactly. Not physical heat. Not knowing what else to do, Carl pulled out the new Farnsworth he received, and fidgeted with the dials. "How do you work this damn thing?" he asked aloud. Finally, he managed to call Artie. "Mr. Nielson, there's this gold grandfather clock. In a box. Its making all the things around it go nuts!" Artie's eyes widened in surprise. "That's Aden's God Tier clock! If that thing's acting up, Aden's in trouble!" "Well, what do we do?" Carl asked, worried. "''We? Sorry, but I'm not fit enough to go after whatever webcomic-based trouble that guy's got himself into now. You'll have to do it." "Do I, like, stop the clock or something?" Carl asked nervously. "What? No! NONONO!" Artie practically shouted into the Farnsworth. "That would kill him! Or at least, stop his heart if you Gooed it. It would be best if you found him in person. Fly back to the office. I'll give you some gear and directions to his house." Artie shut his Farnsworth, as did Carl, who nodded. Carl turned around, taking a quick, worried glance at it, before morphing and flying as quickly as he could back to the office. ... "You druggd my boyfriend you imbecile!" "I said I was sorry!" "Sorry doesn't fix what you did!" Aden snapped back, unware of Soul groaniing into wakefulness. ... Carl pulled up to the house that Artie gave him directions to, and turned off his GPS. Getting out of the car, he brought a bucket of Neutralizer, gloves, and a Tesla with him as he approached the front door. From inside, loud screams of rage could be heard, first in English, and then switching occasionally into anther language. "Hi makil wadren klov! Hi vust lost krii mok!" "But he's fine!" "Yeah, he is now!" Carl ran inside, pushing open the door and saw Aden yelling at a giant man-cat hybrid. Quickly alternating his gaze between the two, Carl didn't know what to do but throw the bucket of purple goo at them both. The bucket flipped in the air once, before spilling its contents on both the Khajiit and Aden, drenching them. Both purple-tinted men froze, blinked twice and turned to look at Carl. "Oh hello Carl." Aden said, mood-swinging to calm. Carl stared, shocked. He didn't know what on earth was going on. "What's going on! Why were you guys fighting? Why is there a magic clock? Why is there a cat man!?" "In reverse order..." Aden took a deep breath and explained. "Carl,, meet S'hawn Avandi, my Skyrim character. That clock is my main Achilles heel. If it stops, die. We were fighting because he basically gave Soul a sugar-based narcotic. And tat's what's going on. Carl nodded sarcastically. "Good to know. I'm not gonna ask how a video game character popped up here, or why a clock would kill you, but at least you're fine now." "It's... difficult to explain." Aden admitted. "The short version is... S'hawn exists in a different universe." "I got bored and used a sword I found," Here S'hawn picked up the large steel great-sword "this one. It lets me travel between universes. So I decided to come here outta curiosity." Carl sighed. "Okay, sure, I'll try to process that later. But, Aden, your clock was causin' a whole lot of trouble back in the Warehouse. It-." his Farnsworth rang. Answering it, Artie's face appeared. "What happened? Aden's clock calmed down all of a sudden. Is he alright?" "Yeah," Carl answered. "He's fine. Just a little... mishap, is all. I'll come back later." Carl closed the Farnsworth back up. "Well, Aden, I advise you keep your temper. Something like that, or worse, and something really bad could happen." ((S'hawn's gold-emerald ring becomes an artifact, but gets stolen. The agents and Dragonborn must get it back before it or the thief become corrupted.))